


I'm Moving Out

by 2_for_a_penny



Series: Newsies Short Fics [16]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Revenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Your roommate cheated on me and I just threw your laptop out the window thinking it was his.Race gets cheated on, and Davey's laptop pays the price.





	I'm Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt, and also my first fic for these boys. Wow I love them. I had to put an oc in bc I didn't want to do any of the newsies dirty by making them cheaters. Anywhooo, enjoy!

Davey was in the bathroom washing his face getting ready for bed. It was an average tuesday night, he had showered, but on a face mask, and was currently obsessing about the blackheads on his nose. They were barely visible, but Davey couldn’t stop obsessing. He was wiping the water off of his face when he heard noise in the living room. He figured it was probably just Devon coming back from his boyfriend’s house. Devon and his boyfriend Race had been going strong for a few months. Davey really liked Race, as in he really liked him. Davey wasn’t the type to steal someone’s boyfriend, especially his really great roommate. However, when he looked at Race, all reason went out the window. Davey liked to think of himself as a fairly logical person, but everytime he saw Race, he considered grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss. Obviously he didn’t do that, but he didn’t not think about it. It didn’t help that Race seemed like such a great match for Davey, and not for Devon. Sure Devon and Race worked, but it always seemed as though he and Race had more in common, more to talk about. Every time he saw Race, another similarity between them as revealed. Whether it was instruments, tv shows, catchphrases, honestly anything. From an outsider, it would appear that Davey and Race had been friends since the womb. They never ran out of things to tell each other, or talk of different topics they enjoyed. He didn’t know if Race and Devon talked about this stuff. He wasn’t even sure what Race and Devon talked about ever. They probably never really “talked”. 

Ignoring the the thoughts of his roommate’s stunning partner, Davey flicked off the light and exited the bathroom, heading towards his room, when he saw someone in the living room that was certainly not Devon.

“Race?” Davey called from across the room. The boy was leaning his head out the window, frozen in fear? Or shock maybe?

Race turned away from the window. When his eyes landed on Davey, his mouth slit into an incredibly fake smile. Overly enthusiastic, and very obviously hiding something, Race walked over to Davey.

“Heeeeyyyyy Dave!” Davey crossed his arms and leaned against the wall next to him. 

“Race, what are you doing here? Where is Devon? You guys know you just have to tell me a little in advance and I’ll scatter.” Davey asked with a small smile on his face when he noticed Race’s blush lightly dusting his cheeks.

“Well, about that.” There was an awkward pause as Race didn’t want to continue. Davey just stood there, waiting for his answer. Race sighed and spoke very quickly, “Well you see, isortofthrewyourlaptopoutthewindow.”

“Come again?” Davey asked, his eyebrows quirked in confusion. 

Race sighed once more and plopped down onto the big couch to the side of the room. He huffed, putting his heels up on the coffee table. Davey grimaced at his action. 

“So basically, I threw your computer out of the window.” 

“What! Why on Earth would you do that! What were you thinking?”

Race hung his head down, in shame and what almost seemed like misery. Why would he be miserable?

“I wasn’t trying to throw your computer out of the window.” He answered blandly.

“Than who-” Davey cut himself off quickly when Race’s hands shot up to his face, hiding his eyes. Davey sat down gently next to Race and put a light arm on his shoulder. “Why were you trying to toss Devon’s laptop?” He asked gently, rubbing small circles into Race’s shoulder with his thumb. Race hiccuped and sniffled before lifting his head and looking at Davey.

“He cheated on me.” Davey’s only response was for his mouth to hang wide open. Devon? Cheating? That wasn’t like his roommate at all. Devon was a smart kid, really smart too. He was sweet and just wanted a steady relationship and a good job, both of which he currently has, or well, had. 

“Not that I don’t believe you, but how can you be sure?” Race slid his palms down his face, pulling lightly on the skin before he clasped his hands together in his lap and looked Davey in the eyes. 

When Davey saw his big blue eyes, red rimmed from the crying he had been doing, Davey’s heart skipped a beat. His eyes were bearing into Davey’s. They were innocent, caring, loving. Davey wanted nothing else more in that moment than to go and find Devon, and hurt him like he hurt the boy in front of him. 

“I saw him kissing someone else.” Davey’s eyebrows shot up.

“Who?” 

“I don’t know, some girl.” Davey was surprised at that, Devon had never mentioned being bi, pan, really anything besides strictly into guys. He was kind of offended, didn’t Devon trust him? But that was a question for another time. Race looked distraught, staring at Davey as he worked through that thought in his mind.

“Yeah, I didn’t think he was into girls either, but guess I found out the hard way.” Davey grabbed Race and pulled him to his chest. His heart hurt for the boy beside him. He did nothing to deserve this. Race deserved the world and nothing less. It wasn’t even that Davey liked him that he was biased. He genuinely believed that Race was one of the most caring people on the planet. 

Davey could feel Race shaking in his arms, his tears wetting the T-shirt on Davey’s chest. He placed a gentle hand on Race’s head and began to softly stroke the curls. “Race, I’m sorry he did this. I don’t know why, it definitely isn’t like him, but I hope you know it isn’t your fault.” Davey felt Race’s soft smile on his chest. 

“Thank you Dave. I’m sorry I threw your laptop. I thought it was his, honest.” Davey laughed lightly and lifted Race’s head from his chest too look him in the eyes.

“It’s alright. I promise. I’ll make Devon pay for it, whenever his sorry excuse for an ass walks through that door. Speaking of which, I’m pretty sure he is supposed to be coming home soon. Are you sure you want to be here?” Race’s face fell from the smile he was adorning before.

“Is this you telling me to get out? I mean, I know we aren’t the greatest of friends, but I kinda really like spending time with you Dave.” Davey grabbed Race’s wrist as he attempted to stand from the couch. 

“No! That’s not it at all.” Race sat back down again, their faces the same proximity as before. “I just meant, you probably don’t want to deal with him tonight. Or ever again. Which means that we can never come back here, or I need to get a new apartment.” Race giggled and raised an eyebrow suggestively. 

“What’re you saying there Davey boy. You plan on seeing me quite often? You asking to move in with me?”

Davey scrambled to defend himself, to say that none of that was anything at all what he meant, but Race beat him to the chase, “Relax Dave, I’m just kidding.” Somehow, during all of that, their faces had gotten even closer. Race’s sad eye from before were now sparkling with laughter, a look that Davey really wanted to get used to. He could feel Race’s breathing on his chin, and the smile on his face didn’t cease. 

Their breaths were heavy as they continued to stare at each other, grins like idiots on their faces. “Can I be honest with you Davey?” Race asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Absolutely.” Davey answered at the same volume.

“I’m not really that upset about Devon. I mean, sure I’m sad because I really did like him, and I am pretty hurt, but this makes me hopeful for the future.”

“How could this possibly give you hope?” Davey questioned incredulously.

“Because” Race moved his hand overtop of Davey’s that was resting on the couch, “I kind of like his roommate.”

Davey let out a laugh of disbelief. “Is that so?” 

Race bit his lip and nodded his head. “Can I be even more honest with you Davey?”

“I don’t see how that’s possible, but try me.”

Race leaned in as close as he possibly could, their lips barely centimeters apart, breathing the same air. “I really want him to kiss me right now.”

“Really?” Race nodded his head slightly, and that was all Davey needed before he grabbed the face of the boy in front of him and crashed their lips together. Race reciprocated immediately, twisting his fingers into Davey’s hair. They were both smiling so much, it could hardly be considered a kiss. It was almost more just their faces being pressed together, but neither of them cared. 

Race straddled Davey’s lap and began his descent on his neck. Kissing up and down his jaw, neck, and collar bone. Davey could do nothing besides lean his head back, so Race had more room, and wrap his arms around Race’s waist. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the sound of ragged breathing, lips on skin, and both of them could have sworn, the pounding of their hearts. 

Neither boy moved out of the position until a loud noise from the apartment above them startled their actions. They both looked around horrified, afraid it might be Devon. They gave each other a scared look before bursting out laughing.

Race left a few more soft kisses on Davey’s collarbone and lips, then leaned back, his hands still in Davey’s hair, to admire his work. 

“Maybe we should lock the door or something. Wouldn’t want a certain someone walking in on all of this,” He gestured to the red and now turning darker, marks on Davey. Davey laughed and gave Race a quick peck before lifting him out of his lap to do just that. When he finally locked the door and began dragging Race towards his bedroom, he spoke. “It’s official, I’m moving out.” All that could be heard from the living room was the beginning of a laugh from Race, and the sound of a door slamming, and a body slamming into it immediatly after...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! leave them kudos and comments, and follow me on tumblr (if it isn't dead yet) @2-for-a-penny
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
